Gold alloys, particularly 14 karat gold and 10 karat gold are widely used in the manufacture of rings and other articles of jewelry. The properties and characteristics of such gold alloys, such as, for example, color, tarnish resistance, corrosion resistance, workability, and castability are highly desired for jewelry purposes.
The cost of the gold for such alloys accounts for a substantial portion of the overall manufacturing costs. Therefore, a gold alloy having a reduced gold content, which has the properties, characteristics, and appearance of gold alloys of higher gold content is desirable.